La faucheuse ma faussé compagnie
by audlydou
Summary: Ron en a mare de la vie et tente d’y mettre fin par tout les moyens mais à chaque fois quelque chose, ou quelqu’un… l’en empêche.
1. Chapter 1

La Faucheuse ma faussé compagnie

Disclaimer : Rien n'est a moi, tout est a J. K. Rowling

Résumé : Ron en a mare de la vie et tente d'y mettre fin par tout les moyens mais a chaque fois quelque chose (ou quelqu'un…) l'en empêche.

----------

Chapitre 1

Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette vie.

Tout le monde ce fou de moi et franchement, je les comprends.

Pour ma mère, je ne suis qu'une bouche de plus à remplir dans nôtre nombreuse famille.  
Pour mon père, je ne suis qu'un autre à chicaner pour les bêtises que je fais.  
Pour mes frères et sœur, je ne suis qu'un de plus parmi eux.  
Pour mes amis, je ne suis que quelqu'un de plus avec qui parler.  
Pour mes ennemis, je ne suis qu'un de plus à haïr.  
Pour la vie, je ne suis que de trop.

Je sais tout sa depuis ma tendre enfance, c'est si comprenable… de toute manière, qui sommes nous tous pour cette vie ?

Que des pantins qui se laissent glisser par les mouvements que leur impose l'existence, ignorant le moment ou leur fils se briseront et qu'ils cesseront d'exister à jamais pour avoir enfin la paix de se reposer.

Mais bon, je ne vous mêlerais pas à ma déprime de la vie, vous qui avez l'air si heureux de vivre.

D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il y avait de si merveilleux à vivre… À moin que je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu le comprendre … ? Non, à bien y penser, je trouve que je serais à jamais inutile sur cette terre.

Je n'ai si le talent de mon meilleur ami pour me sortir des pétrin dans lesquels je me met, ne celui de ma meilleur amie pour tout comprendre ce qui m'entour.

Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel.

C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de mettre fin à ma vie. Quel lâche je fais que de laisser ma famille et mes amis dans ce monde cruel qui est de retour en guerre vous me direz, mais en fais je suis sûr qui ne me regretterons pas vraiment. Oh bien sûr au début ils me pleureront, mais sa leur passera. On oubli vite quelqu'un qui est mort.

Mort… quel beau mot, une délivrance juste a le dire.

Puis, de toute manière, je ne suis pas vraiment nécessaire, pour ne pas dire un fardeau pour eux.

Malgré tout, je veux mourir de manière digne.

C'est pourquoi je me dirige, encore vêtu de mon pyjama (l'heure voulant), vers le hangar à balai situé derrière la maison, pour y prendre mon balai et m'envoler une dernière fois.

Je l'empoigne, me dirige vers le terrain vague ou moi et mes frères passons nos été à y disputer des matchs de Quidditch, et m'envole dans les airs.

J'ai toujours adoré cette sensation ; être au-dessus de vide en sachant très bien qu'à n'importe quel moment, il peut vous tendre les bras et vous emporter à jamais.

Je m'envole de plus en plus haut, puis, au moment où je m'aperçois que 'le Terrier' n'est plus qu'un tout petit point au-dessous de moi, je m'arrête et je dirige le devant du balai vers le sol.

J'hésite.

Devrais-je vraiment mettre fin a mes jours ou devrais-je attendre que la mort ce décide d'elle même de venir me chercher ?

Aucun doute.

Je plonge.

Plus les secondes passes, plus la distance avec le sol se rapproche. Mes dernières pensées sont pour ma famille, Hermione et Harry. Je suis désolé de les laissé ainsi, sans explication, mais je n'ai pas le choix, c'est la seule solution au martyre que je vie intérieurement depuis tant d'année. Et puis des adieux n'aurait fais que compliquer la chose, ils auraient surment essayer de me faire changer d'idée ou bien pire, enfermé 'pour mon bien'.

10 mètre.

Au revoir maman, au revoir papa.

5 mètres.

Au revoir Harry, le meilleur amis que j'ai jamais eu… un des seul aussi…

3 mètres.

Au revoir Hermione celle qui, à jamais, aura eu la plus grande place dans mon cœur, je t'aime et je t'aimerais à jamais.

Le sol.

Un éclair, un cri, une voix, des pas de course, Harry.

Non… !

----------

Bon alors c'est tout pour le moment, prochain chapitre la suite ;) ! Envoyer moi des rewiews pour me dire se que vous en penser ! Et pour savoir si je devrai publier la suite aussi… Lol

, Audlydou.


	2. Chapter 2

La Faucheuse ma faussé compagnie

Disclaimer : Rien n'est a moi, tout est a J. K. Rowling

Résumé : Ron en a mare de la vie et tente d'y mettre fin par tout les moyens mais a chaque fois quelque chose (ou quelqu'un…) l'en empêche

Note : réponse au rewiews à la fin

----------

Chapitre 2

Les mur oranges, le couvre lit en courte pointe, un matelas un peu vieux, coq qui joue sur mon épaule.

Pas de doute.

Je suis dans ma chambre.

Ma chambre ! NON !

-Ah Ron ! T'es enfin réveillé ! Je croyais que tu nous avais quitté à jamais ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui ta pris ? Tu nous a fais une belle peur !

Harry.

Pas de doute, je suis encore en vie. NON !

-Ça va Ron ? Ta l'air préoccupé…

'Mione.

-Euh oui, oui, désolé j'essayais juste de reprendre mes esprit. Qu'est-ce qui m'ai arrivé ?

Mentir, c'est le seul moyen de me sortir de ce pétrin.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas? J'étais descendu me prendre un verre d'eau et je me suis aperçu que tu étais sur ton balai, à l'extérieur. Alors, je suis venu pour te demander se que tu faisais là, puis, tout à coup, je t'ai vu te dirigé tout droit vers le sol…

-Il a sortit sa baguette et d'un sort lancé, ta sauvé d'une mort sûre. Oh Harry ! Je ne saurais jamais comment te remercier !

Maman.

-Oh mais c'est rien Mme. Weasley… C'est plus mes réflexes que vous devriez remercier… moi je n'y suis pour rien…

Toujours aussi modeste cet Harry…

-…Ron je te parle ! À quoi pense tu encore !

-Oh rien maman…

-Si tu le dit…

Me regarde pas comme sa. Je ne peu tout simplement pas te dire ce à quoi je pense à toutes les secondes qui passent parce que sinon tu m'en voudrais et je ne veux pas t'inquiéter avec mes problèmes…

-Alors Ron, explique nous donc qu'est-ce que tu faisais à l'extérieur à cette heure ?

Papa.

Mais j'ai le droit à toute la famille ma foi !

-J'ai…Je…Bah en fais j'arrivais pas à dormir alors… j'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour puis j'ai pris mon balai pour me changer les idées et puis j'ai du perdre le contrôle…

Ce qui n'est pas 'totalement' faux.

-Mon Dieu… ! Plus de balai à cette heure de la nuit ! En fait… plus de balai jusqu'à la fin de l'été !

Au point où j'en suis…

-Mais maman !

Je me dois de garder les apparences.

-Il n'y a pas de mais maman ! Allez au lit tout le monde ! Le soleil n'est pas encore levé… !

Ça y est, me revoilà à la case 'Départ'.

Tout le monde quitte ma chambre sur l'ordre de ma mère et Harry retourne se coucher dans le lit de camp installé à côté de mon lit. Deux minutes plu tard, je l'entends déjà ronfler. Il doit être fatigué. Ce qui est comprenable avec tout ces cauchemar qu'il fait pratiquement à chaque nuit.  
J'empoigne mon oreiller aux couleurs des 'Canon de Chudley' et me la met sur la tête.

Laisser mourir enfin !

Je ferme les yeux et compte ma respiration. Elle se fait de plus en plus saccadée, de plus en plus laborieuse. Dans quelques secondes je ne serai plus de ce monde, mais pour l'instant mes poumons souffrent énormément. Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est le prix pour avoir la paix. Alors je souffre.

Enfin la délivrance approche.

Quelqu'un me picore les doigts qui tiennent ma taie d'oreiller.

Coq.

Stupide hiboux. Alarmé par mes bruits de suffocations, ce dernier a décidé de me faire lâché prise. Il y met de plus en plus d'ardeur, comprenant que ma vie est en danger.

Je n'ai pas le choix.

J'enlève l'oreiller.

Stupide hiboux. À cause de lui, je n'ai pas pu mourir.

Je crois que la mort ne veut pas de moi aujourd'hui.

Je m'endors sur cette pensée.

Demain est un jour nouveau, je verrai se qu'il me réserve. Peut-être la mort n'est-elle vraiment pas pour moi…

----------

Bon bah c'est tout pour ce chapitre, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Personnellement ce n'est pas mon préféré mais bon… Devrais-je poster la suite ? À vous de me le dire :D Lol. REWIEW ! (Tsé le petit bouton bleu en bas a gauche là ? tu la ? bah y te reste plus qu'à cliquer dessus lol)

Réponses aux rewiews :

XiC : merci pour le commentaire ;) alors comment trouve tu la suite ? lol

Juline Black : Je dois avouer que j'ai un petit faible pour le rouquin, c'est d'ailleurs un de mes perso préféré ;) pour se qui est du fait qu'il aime hermione... c'est juste ... normal lol. Merci pour ta rewiew.

Lilyjo : Bah la voila la suite, jespere qu'elle te plait !


End file.
